virginiagleeclubfandomcom-20200215-history
Paul Goodloe McIntire
Paul Goodloe McIntire (1860 – 1952) was a stock broker, investor, and philanthropist, who amassed and then gave away a substantial fortune in his lifetime. The Charlottesville, Virginia native, who attended the University of Virginia, held seats on the Chicago and New York Stock Exchanges. He was a member of the French Legion of Honor. He endowed UVa's McIntire Department of Music and the McIntire School of Commerce, and is known in the region for the many parks, statues and buildings that he contributed to the city. McIntire attended the University of Virginia for one session, 1878–1879, and then left "since I had to make a living." He subsequently became a coffee trader in Chicago, purchasing a seat on the Chicago Stock Exchange, then moved to New York and the New York Stock Exchange in 1901. He retired to Charlottesville in 1918 and began dispensing his fortune. Virginia historian Virginius Dabney notes that he gave nearly $750,000 to the University of Virginia in named gifts, in addition to gifts to the city of Charlottesville and other anonymous donations, and that by 1942 he had given away so much of his fortune that he "was struggling to live within his annuity of $6,000." Contributions to the University of Virginia McIntire is best remembered for his $200,000 gift establishing a school of commerce and economics, today the McIntire School of Commerce, in 1921.Dabney, 63-64. One of McIntire's most notable contributions to UVa was the endowment of the chair of Fine Arts, with the explicit goal of enriching the Charlottesville cultural experience. While a professorship of fine arts had been part of Jefferson's original plan for the University, no provision was made for a faculty of Fine Arts until McIntire's 1919 gift of $155,000 endowed the chair. He wrote to then-President Edwin Alderman that he hoped that "the University will see its way clear to offer many lectures upon the subject of art and music, so that the people will appreciate more than ever before that the University belongs to them; and that it exists for them." The McIntire Department of Music and the McIntire Department of Art were subsequently named in recognition of his gift. McIntire Amphitheatre Another of McIntire's contributions to the University was the McIntire Amphitheatre. At the time only the seventh Greek-style outdoor theatre in the United States, the theatre, established with a $120,000 gift in 1921, was intended as an outdoor performance space.Bruce, V:314. He also donated $50,000 toward a new building for the University Hospital in 1924, a 1932 gift of $75,000 for the study of psychiatry, $100,000 for cancer research; $47,500 for the purchase of Pantops Farm, the financing of a concert series in Old Cabell Hall, the gift of a rare books collection to the library, and nearly 500 works of art to the University of Virginia Art Museum.Dabney, 72-73, 122-123. He also financed the George Rogers Clark Sculpture, Thomas Jonathan Jackson Sculpture, Robert Edward Lee Sculpture, and Meriwether Lewis and William Clark Sculpture through the National Sculpture Society.Four Monumental Figurative Outdoor Sculptures in Charlottesville MPS References External links * Biography * Timeline Category:1860 births Category:1952 deaths Category:American financial businesspeople Category:American philanthropists Category:Légion d'honneur recipients Category:University of Virginia alumni Category:People from Charlottesville, Virginia Category:Algernon Sydney Sullivan Award recipients